


Kismet

by motherconfessor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gay Bar, Heartache, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: Alex attends ladies' night in an effort to heal from a long drawn heartache. When her friends cancel, she ends up meeting someone else instead.





	Kismet

For Alex, most night-offs involved beer, sometimes wine, and more often than not lately: whisky. Tonight was different. Tonight was _ladies night_ at a local gay bar.

The bar was a two-story building, with the upstairs being louder, containing a dance floor and a bar of its own, and downstairs being a bar and bistro where, until 9.30p.m., the food was being sold. Though Alex sat at the bar, most of the area was set-up as a lounge, with all the coffee tables between the seating each having a lit candle for decor.

It was still a little too early for the dance floor, though bass boomed down the wooden stairs. Most of the patrons remained on the ground floor, ageing from fresh-out-of-high-school girls up to people who had a good thirty or so years on Alex.

The bar, being a cocktail bar and it being ladies night, offered half-priced shots for the big three W’s: Wet Pussies, Wet Spots and Wet Dreams. Alex had tried one of each while she waited for her friends, but the buzz from them seemed to have left her.

It had been four months since she’d asked Maggie Sawyer to marry her. Three and a half months since Maggie moved some of her stuff in before it all went to hell.

Having begun with a fight where Maggie said she didn’t want to sign the lease with Alex, it escalated quickly when she said that she wanted to keep her own place. Her own space since Alex’s apartment only was single-bedroomed. Then she was staying at her own place more than Alex’s and then…

But tonight was _ladies night_. The second ladies night that Alex would attend, even after she had sworn _never again_. Not after the guilt had settled in and the person next to her had felt like a mistress instead of a one-night stand.

But she wasn’t looking for someone else. She wasn’t looking to move on after her first big heartbreak. _Hey, there it was Danvers, another first_. No, Alex was looking for a proper night off with some friends. Friends who wouldn’t look at her with big, blue sad eyes the way Kara’s did. They’d have some drinks and then whatever followed, would follow. She didn’t have to work tomorrow since J’onn had made her take the day off.

But as Alex looked at her phone, she found that her friends –– or at least, those she had presumed to be her friends, but might actually be Maggie’s instead –– had all cancelled on her. _Damn it_.

Calling the bartender over, Alex asked him to make her a drink, “Whatever you think. As long as it’s strong.” After that crushing blow, she needed to take the edge off.

As she waited for the drink, Alex found herself casing the bar out of habit, looking over the patrons for concealed weapons, signs of abnormal behaviour or anything that may disclose they were possibly an alien in disguise.

Behind her, the bartender pushed the drink towards her, his face passive, uncaring but not upset. Just a normal hospitality worker in the middle of their shift.

Most people had come in groups of twos and fours, sitting together in clusters as they talked. There was the odd single person on their phone, or, surprisingly, reading a book under the low lighting, but since they kept looking at the door, Alex took an educated guess and decided that they were waiting on someone.

Tonight, it felt like, was couple’s night.

Alex couldn’t remember much of the last ladies’ night. Except that she’d wandered in, looking for a place to drink and had not realised that it was a gay bar until she saw the rainbow flag –– at that point she’d already ordered a drink and by the time she’d finished, someone had already hit her up and bought her another. And another and another until asking if she wanted to go back to her place.

Swirling the ridiculous umbrella in her drink –– the bartender sorely missed the target in what type of drinker she was –– Alex decided that after this drink, she was going to go home, binge something on tv and then go to sleep. Maybe do a load of laundry in-between episodes if she was feeling up to it.

“Not to sound too much like a pick-up line, but you look a little lonely,” a woman said as she leant next to Alex at the bar. She had an envy-worthy black leather jacket over a shirt, paired with a pair of dark jeans and boots.

Alex watched as the stranger held a hand up to the bartender, a wry smile on her face before she looked back to Alex. “Are you waiting for someone here or is it all right if I buy you a drink?”

Alex stared at the woman’s eyes for a second too long (they were green, at least, under the bar lights), and found herself categorising body language. Relaxed, one leg carrying more weight than the other, hip cocked to the left. She couldn’t tell, but she thought the woman had a weapon on her.

She was a little tipsy, and after the whole take-over a few months back, most people were carrying something. Even if it was just mace.

“Ah, no,” Alex answered, shaking her head as she returned the woman’s smiled. “They all cancelled so I’m just…having a drink. Are you…” she trailed off, watching as three shots landed on the bar. One of the W’s. Maybe all three of them.

The woman took a shot of one and then the other, setting the last shot glass down onto the first and pushing it back on the table.

“Waiting for someone?” the woman said.

“Yes,” Alex answered, before realising that the woman was finishing Alex’s question, not asking it. “I mean, are you? Not me, because, I…already answered…” Drawing out a breath, Alex winced at her own fluster, “God, I sound like Kara.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Sister, who’s a little socially awkward,” she explained, before adding, “Obviously.”

The woman laughed, a warm, good-natured sound before she leant in towards Alex, “So…am I right to presume that was a yes to the drink?”

“Sure,” Alex said. “Why not?”

Pulling away, the blonde woman raised her hand, drawing the bartender’s attention before she ordered two whisky’s. “To answer your question from before, no, I’m not waiting on anyone.” Alex looked up at the woman, finding herself lost somewhere between the eyes and the grand, warm smile. “I’m new town, actually.”

“Welcome to the city…”

“Sara,” the woman said, flashing her a grin. “And who may you be?”

“Alex.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, _Alex_.”

As the two whiskies arrive, Alex found herself relaxing as she found Sara’s ease reflecting back onto herself. Taking the drinks, she was lead to a single lounge on its own where conversation followed and more drinks exchanged between the two.

Alex, through playful interrogation skills, learned that Sara was here for a mixture of business/vacation, she was a free-agent (“so to speak”) and had been given a flyer for the ‘ladies night’ from a coffee shop that she’d attended earlier that day.

She had been “looking for a Supergirl, actually.” Which had Alex somewhere between concern for her sister, and a little envious that Kara held the attention of this stranger.

“To see a glimpse of the one-and-only?” Alex asked.

“Something like that,” she shrugged. “Heard a lot about her. I’ve seen tidbits of her in action from a few news pieces. They all seemed to come from here.”

“From Catco I take it?” Alex took a guess. “They’re _always_ writing about her. Even after Cat left.”

“Cat?” Sara said with a shrug.

“You know, Cat Grant. Everyone in America knows Cat Grant,” Alex said, a suspicion rising from within her. You couldn’t live in the country without knowing the famous Cat Grant. She was more famous than all of the Kardashians.

The woman shrugged. “I kinda live under a rock from all of that. Tell you the truth, I haven’t lived in America for a few years,” there, she smiled as if there was a joke to be told.

“Work has you travelling internationally?”

“You wouldn’t believe how far I’ve travelled for work.” She paused and then leant forward to hold Alex’s eyes, “Couple of years ago, I lived in the Middle East…North Africa for some time after that, then Eastern Europe and North Asia for a year. Now I just…wander, so to speak.”

“Come on, now you’re just trying to impress me,” Alex pointed.

The woman laughed. “A little bit,” she admitted, nodding, “but it’s not a complete lie. I do travel around.”

“That must be fun.”

The woman made a half-nod. “Eh, sometimes. I used to travel with a group of people for work, but…holiday season,” she said, a tight smile coming to her mouth. “Now I’m here.”

“Oh, that must be…”

Sara smiled, leaning back in her seat as she handed her empty glass to a staff member making rounds on the floor.

Awkwardly, Alex fiddled with her drink, not sure where to go from there. They’d been talking for over a few hours by that point and had breached over most of the usual get-to-know subjects. Everything safe, anyway.

“Do you…dance?” Alex asked.

The woman blinked, before she laughed, “Sure, I dance.”

“I don’t…haven’t…danced much. The floor’s upstairs,” Alex pointed, feeling the self-conscious part of herself rise again. “Or, we can just ––“

She was cut off as the woman grabbed her arm, grinning as she helped Alex to stand. “Dancing sounds fun.”

Alex downed the rest of her drink and followed the blonde up the stairs. Being half-past midnight, the dance floor held a fair amount of patrons. Alex didn’t know what to do at first, frozen before the woman took to the floor, a smirk on her face as began a simple sway of her hips and hands to the music, bopping her head to the beat as she grinned at Alex.

And then Alex found herself falling back into her nineteen-year-old self again, taking to the dance floor with ease. Within two songs they were dancing together rather than separately. Sara’s hands were on her shoulders and hers upon Sara’s waist, dancing to the music as Alex allowed the weariness of work to fall away.

They drank another round of drinks, danced to more songs and then Alex found herself leaning in and kissing the woman in the middle of a surprisingly remixed 90s song.

When she pulled back, her eyes looked into Sara’s eyes –– almost lavender under the blue and red lights –– and hoped that she hadn’t crossed a line. The kiss had been nice and Sara’s hands were still on her.

Leaning forward, Sara’s lips went to her ear and asked, “Do you want to get out of here?” before she pulled back to see Alex’s response.

Alex’s mouth opened, her brow furrowing before she nodded. “Yeah, my place is only a walk away if you want to grab a coffee or something?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Alex led her out of the bar and down the road, her fingers digging into the pockets of her jeans to double-check her keys and wallet.

The kiss, though still seared on Alex’s lips, became unmentioned. And a tension remained as Alex walked the line of wanting desperately to push Sara up against the wall of some alleyway to kiss her hard against the brick, and pretending as if nothing had happened.

As they walked through the streets, the conversation drifted to about the city, with Alex offering different places for the woman to visit in her travels, jokes passing easily between them before they reached their destination. When they reached the familiar door to her apartment, Alex realised that she hadn’t cleaned in expectation of visitors.

“Just so you know, this isn’t how I usually keep my apartment,” Alex explained, “Work has been keeping me busy.” Then turning back around to open her door, she led Sara inside the apartment.

There, Sara’s eyes looked around the room as Alex hurried over to self-consciously tidy up the laundry basket on her couch, tucking it around a curtain and a potted plant Kara had gotten her. Then hurrying to clean up the empty wine bottles and take-out containers on one end of her kitchen bench. “Sorry about that,” she said. “I…”

“It’s okay. My room’s a mess at the moment so it’s nice to see an almost completely tidy place.”

“Your hotel room?” Alex questioned.

Sara shook her head. “It’s kinda a vehicle, to be honest.”

Alex’s mouth parted, a soft laugh coming out before she covered her mouth. “Sorry, I just didn’t pick your for an RV person.”

Sara shrugged. “What can I say, I’m flexible,” and there was a smirk, a knowing, I-just-told-a-pun smirk that had crossed her mouth more than countable times over the night.

Alex liked it. She liked the playful humour, the bisexual-puns and the ease and confidence of Sara. For the first evening, Alex hadn’t thought about her ex-fiancé for a single moment, and although she was definitely tipsy, she wasn’t drunk.

So when Sara tilted her head, eyebrows raised in question, Alex kissed her and only stopped to make sure that she hadn’t misread the situation.

When Sara kissed her again, Alex drew her fingers through the long blonde hair before she began to undress the woman. Pulling the jacket, then the shirt off, as Sara untangled her hands, discarding the clothes to the floor as she followed Alex’s lead into the bedroom.

In the doorway of her bedroom, Alex paused as her fingers splayed over Sara’s sides, her thumbs edged underneath the black sports bra. Just now, her brain had given a slight hitch as she noticed just how _fit_ Sara was.

Back, before she’d come out to herself, she’d never _really_ understood the attractiveness of muscles on men. But _Sara_ was a whole other story.

_Now_ she understood the appeal.

Then the sports bra was gone and Alex was kissing Sara again, her hands running down Sara’s waist, over her stomach muscles as she felt Sara draw in a breath and exhale between kissing before Alex reached the button of the dark jeans.

There, she found herself stopped as her own shirt and singlet were removed, her own bra, and then she was kicking her shoes off and her socks and her pants had been tugged down her thighs as Sara’s knelt down, her mouth slipping over Alex’s stomach, down below the naval, to where the plain, grey cotton underwear sat.

Until they weren’t.

And Alex was stepping out of them and falling back onto her bed and a mouth was going down and down…

Alex’s thighs trembled as she eased and then paused. “Ah,” she said sitting up. “I just…wanted to explain,” and Sara looked up, a kind smile on her mouth as she waited for Alex to speak as though she hadn’t just been about to go down on her. “I don’t…after alcohol,” and Alex gestured down to where Sara’s mouth had been heading to just before. “Not often, anyway so…”

“Is that so?” Sara said, grinning at her again, “Well, I promise not to let my ego be too bruised by the effects of alcohol on blood flow in the general area of your clit.”

Alex laughed, and then the laughter fell away into soft gasps as Sara’s mouth and tongue began to slip over the edges of labia in the beginning of a long, drawn tease.

As it was, Alex didn’t have to worry about alcohol and blood flow. Sara knew exactly how to draw it down where it was most needed.

She would kiss down, the very tip of her tongue slipping between Alex’s folds before she would pull away. Her mouth would slip over to her thighs, kissing over the skin as her hand lift from Alex’s hips and slipped down, drawing over her pubic bone to touch lights over the drawing wetness, before slipping underneath Alex’s leg and drawing it over her shoulder, parting the thighs and exposing the damp skin to cool air.

Alex shifted her hips as the mouth returned to her labia, pressing kisses and slipping a tongue over the edges, before all at once, she felt the flat of Sara’s tongue in a broad, single lick, the tip curving over her clit, tapping over the hood for good measure.

Though, only at the beginning of what was to be a long night, Alex could feel her heart race, her limbs shaking with the adrenaline of what was happening and what she wanted it to be, before exhaling out her drawn breath and easing her racing heart.

There was no fear, no worries, no work or ex-girlfriends on her mind. Only the want to have Sara go further and further, to be harder and faster, but to also exist in that wave of warmth when Sara’s tongue and mouth slipped over her clit.

Alex's hand had slipped through the blonde hair, grasping a handful as Sara’s paced began to move faster, her strokes harder as she clutched at Alex, drawing the body closer, the thighs wide apart to allow unequivocal access. Now her teeth added into the kiss, her tongue could curve in a strong, singular movement and Alex would feel her hips lift, her hand unintentionally pulling at Sara’s head to be in the right position, a little left, a little higher, a… _ah_ …..

In a few hours, they would rest as sunrise drifted through the curtains. Sara would rise and shower after the sky had well-turned blue; Alex would make coffee and breakfast and then they would sit and talk, picking over bacon and eggs, speaking as though they were old, parted friends and not new strangers.

Maybe then they’ll realise their mutual acquaintance and the strangeness of kismet. But they had all night until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I planned to do a whole fic, but I realised I had nothing more outside of 'they meet and then they bang'.  
> Partial-inspiration from a real life event, which was not, unfortunately, with Sara Lance. :(


End file.
